Mood Swing
by shirosendpie
Summary: Sasuke pusing, Sasuke lelah. Dia di usir istri tercintanya, Sakura. Padahal dia gak salah apa apa. Dia masih ganteng, dia masih kece, masih keren. Tapi kenapa Sakura malah mengusirnya? Bahkan mengatainya jelek, bau, dekil?


PERGI!"

PRANG

Sebuah piring cantik berukir emas melayang indah dan pecah menghantam lantai.

"Tapi Sak-"

"PERGI, SASUKE!"

BRAG

Kali ini, sebuah meja melayang dengan bebasnya. Dengan mudahnya Sakura melempar meja yang hampir mengenai tubuh orang yang di panggil Sasuke itu. Beruntung Sasuke sempat menghindar.

"PERGI ATAU KU LEMPAR TOMAT TOMATMU INI?!"

Sasuke meringis. Ia meding pergi keluar apartement milik mereka daripada harus melihat tomat tomat kesayangannya dihancurkan secara brutal oleh istrinya yang sedang ngamuk itu.

"BURUAN PERGI!" Sakura melempar berbagai macam pakaian Sasuke. Dari kemeja, kaos, jaket, hoodie sampai boxer, tak ketinggalan sempak doraemon Sasuke juga ikut terlempar.

Sasuke menangkap pakaiannya satu persatu dengan mudah dan lincah. Iyalah, dia kan mantan pemain sepak bola.

"KELUAAAAR!" Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan sebuah tongkat baseball di tangannya. Tanpa berperike-sasuke-an, ia pukulkan berkali-kali tongkat baseball itu ke badannya Sasuke.

"Aw aw berhenti Sakura! Aw sakit!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha melindungi tubuh ringkihnya itu *cielah*

"PERGI PERGI PERGI!" Bukannya berhenti, Sakura malah semakin brutal memukulkan tongkat baseball itu.

"Aw... jangan banyak gerak Sakura, kesian anak kita di perutmu itu, aw."

"MAKANYA BURUAN PERGI!"

"Iya iya iya," Sasuke menaruh pakaian-pakaian yang sempat ia tangkap tadi ke atas meja makan. Lalu pelan-pelan berjalan mundur menuju satu satunya pintu keluar di apartemen ini.

Sementara Sakura melotot menatap garang Sasuke sambil tetap mengacungkan tongkat baseballnya tinggi tinggi.

Tiba tiba Sasuke berhenti, "Boleh ambil dompet sama kunci mobil dulu gak?"

"PERGI!"

Sakura melempar tongkat baseball ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung lari terbirit-birit ke luar apartemen.

"AMPUN!"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mood Swing by shirosendpie

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, romance (eh kayaknga gak ada romance sama sekali :v)

Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuKuaci(?)

Warning: Mau suka, mau gak, review aja lah :v

* * *

Dan di sinilah Sasuke. Berdiri di pinggir jalan, sebatang kara. Penampilannya mengenaskan. Kurus kering, kepala pusing, bau, dekil, lebam sana sini. Sebelas duabelas lah sama pemulung, cuma bedanya Sasuke ini ganteng.

Sasuke pusing, Sasuke lelah. Semenjak Sakura hamil, akhir-akhir ini Sakura malah membencinya bahkan mengusirnya seperti tadi. Tadi adalah yang terparah. Biasanya Sasuke cuma disuruh menjauh darinya atau tidur di kandang ayam. Sekarang malah didepak keluar. Saat Sasuke tanya kenapa, Sakura cuma berteriak...

"JIJIK!"

"DEKIL!"

"JELEK!"

"BAU!"

"BIKIN ENEG!"

'Wtf? Muka gue yang tampan rupawan ulalala ini di bilang jelek? Dekil? Bau? Bikin eneg? Apa jangan-jangan karena Sakura hamil matanya jadi rabun?' Batin Sasuke terheran heran. Di saat cewek-cewek mengaguminya, memujanya, bahkan menyembahnya layaknya pangeran dari negeri kayangan, istri tercintanya itu malah mengata-ngatai wajah sempurnanya.

Tetapi walau begitu, Sasuke tetap sayang kok (uhuk)

Tiba-tiba kang bakso lewat di depannya. Sengaja tutup pancinya di buka biar baunya semerbak kemana-mana.

'Ajg, jadi laper.' batin Sasuke mupeng.

Perlahan ia sisipkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, kali aja kan ada duit nyelip. Dua rebu juga nggak apa apa. Lumayan lah buat beli cilok empat biji. Tapi naas ternyata kantong celananya kosong. Bolong malah. Tak putus asa, Sasuke lanjut merogoh kantong celana satunya lagi.

Kosong.

Cek kantong belakang, kosong.

Kantong baju, hampa.

Dalem sepatu, bau.

Kantong mang cilok yang lewat, kosong juga.

Bete, Sasuke bete.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya seraya mengentakkan kaki. Tak lupa mengerucutkan bibir. Ngambek ceritanya. Padahal nggak ada yang peduli.

Ting!

Muncul bohlam lampu di atas kepala Sasuke. Ia baru ingat ada satu tempat lagi yang belum di cek olehnya.

Kantong sempaknya.

Jangan salah, itu sempak keluaran terbaru dengan fitur kantong lapang dan pengatur suhu. Nyaman di gunakan dan hemat listrik. Cocok untuk para eksekutif muda nan ganteng macam Sasuke ini.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang tak kala jari jemarinya merasakan secarik kertas dalam kantong sempaknya.

'Duit nih.' Batinnya hepi.

Segera ia tarik keluar benda itu dengan semangat.

Cling cling.

Mata Sasuke berbinar senang menatap seribuan lusuh di tangannya. Seribuan yang bahkan gambar mas Pattimuranya udah luntur, tinggal kumisnya doang yang keliatan. Tak lupa tulisan 'Budi love Bambang' tertera di sana. Ia cium-ciumi uang lecek itu.

Muah muah muah.

Bau dikit sih, tapi nggak apa apa.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sepasang suami istri berjalan melewati Sasuke. Si suami yang berkepala plontos tampak mengelus-gelus perut istrinya yang membuncit. Sementara istrinya hanya tertawa tawa.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Busung lapar?"

"Nanti mau dinamakan apa anak kita?" Tanya si suami.

"Bagaimana kalau Paijo?" Tanya istrinya.

"Kyaaa bagus banget." Si suami mencium ciumi perut istrinya itu. Terlihat agak cabul memang, tapi mereka tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar. Bahkan ada yang hendak menelpon polisi tapi untungnya enggak jadi.

Mereka lanjut berjalan riang gembira sambil terus mengelus perut buncit si Istri.

Oalah ternyata lagi hamil toh.

Sasuke menatap benci mereka. Dia lagi uring-uringan gara gara di usir sama istrinya sendiri yang lagi hamil, tanpa uang, tanpa kendaraan, sementara sepasang suami istri bahagia tadi dengan tanpa dosa 'sengaja' lewat di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, perempatan siku muncul di jidat mulusnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk si suami.

"Awas aja lo, gue kutuk lo jadi bulu ketek!"

Ajaibnya seketika itu juga, si suami berubah menjadi bulu ketek.

Enggak deng.

Itu cuma bayangannya Sasuke. Aslinya si suami malah sedang asyik menyantap durian bersama istrinya.

'Mungkin istrinya lagi ngidam?' batin Sasuke gak penting. Ngomong-ngomong soal durian, buah itu tampak sangat familiar di mata Sasuke. Ia jadi ingat seseorang. Seseorang yang kepalanya mirip sekali dengan buah berbau menyengat itu. Terbesit sebuah ide di kepalanya. Dengan sumringah Sasuke bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berjalan dengan riang gembira.

* * *

"Nyam nyam nyam nyam egh ah nyam."

Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum canggung. Sementara Sasuke memilih tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malamnya itu. Ia makan dengan brutal semua makanan yang di hidangkan di meja makan keluarga Uzumaki. Padahal makanan itu bukan untuk Sasuke, melainkan untuk makan malam Hinata dan Naruto.

Sasuke sangat kelaparan, ia belum makan sejak kemarin malam karena Sakura ogah memasak untuk Sasuke. Makanan untuk porsi sekeluarga itu pun belum cukup bagi Sasuke. Ia masih merasa lapar. Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan lalu membuka kulkas dan mengaduk ngaduk isinya, mencari makanan apapun yang bisa di makan.

Ceklek.

Pintu rumah keluarga Uzumaki terbuka. Muncul sesosok makhluk kuning berkepala durian (masih belum di ketahui makhluk ini berjenis apa).

"Aku pulang!" Serunya. Oh ternyata makhluk itu bisa berbicara.

"Hinata-chan!" Makhluk berkepala durian ituーyang diketahui bernama Narutoーmeregangkan dasinya dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah istrinya, meminta pelukan.

Bukannya menghampiri suaminya dan memeluknya, Hinata malah tetap diam di tempat.

Naruto menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung lalu melirik sesosok makhluk berkepala pantat ayam yang masih sibuk mengobok ngobok kulkasnya.

Naruto mengernyit lalu menengok ke arah lirikan Hinata.

"Teme?!"

Sasuke menengok dan mendapati Naruto melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget dan marah.

"Wassap dobe." Sapanya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi. Kali ini ia asyik nyemilin jengkol.

"Ngapain kau di sini, Teme!?"

Sasuke diam saja. Kini sibuk bukain kulit kuaci. Saking sulitnya, Sasuke sampai kayang segala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!"

Sasuke tetap diam. Kuacinya masih belum ke buka. Padahal dia sudah salto kiri kanan.

Menyerah, Naruto memilih bertanya pada istinya. "Hinata, kamu gak di apa apain kan sama si Teme?"

"Enggak kok Naru-"

"Ya nggak mungkinlah. Cakuya-chan jauh lebih cantik daripada istrimu itu." Potong Sasuke belagu.

Ctak ctak.

Muncul perempatan siku di dahinya.

Bangsat sekali Sasuke ini.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun." Dengan sabar Hinata menepuk nepuk bahu Naruto, mencoba menenangkan.

"Kamu sih Hinata, aku sudah bilang kalau ada orang asing yang mengetuk pintu abaikan saja! Jangan di buka!"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun memaksa masuk." Cicit Hinata.

"Udah tau itu si Teme, malah di persilahkan masuk!" Seru Naruto heran.

"Habisnya dia tampak mengenaskan. Kucel, kusam, kurus kering, bau. Jadinya aku bolehkan."

"Tapi dia menghabiskan makanan kita!"

"Nggak apa apa lah, sekali kali membantu teman."

"Teman? Mana ada teman yang nyelonong masuk ke rumah orang lalu langsung makan dengan brutal gitu?!"

"Kesian Sasuke-kun."

"Bodo amat! Mau si teme kek, satpam depan komplek kek, abang cilok kek, thanos kek, pokoknya jangan bukakan pintu rumah kita pada orang asing!"

"Maaf." Hinata menunduk.

Melihat istrinya menunduk sedih, emosi Naruto perlahan memudar. Ia pun tersenyum lembut pada istrinya, "Yaudah nggak apa apa, ayo kita makan malam."

"Er... Itu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Makan malamnya... Di habiskan Sasuke-kun." Cicit Hinata.

"UAPAH?!"

"Ngrooook... Fuh... Ngroook... Fuh... Ngroooook... Fuh..." Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari ruang keluarga. Setelah di telusuri, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang telah tertidur pulas di sofa. Tak lupa membentuk peta asia dari ilernya, membasahi bantal ramen kesukaan Naruto.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Udah, gitu aja. Dadah

Eh review sama fav lah kalau bisa.

Ya harus bisa lah, masa nge review doang kagak bisa :(

Oke tengkyu, babai, luv u muach. *di tabok


End file.
